While the other brother's away the angels will play
by Drummer96
Summary: Sam and dean are fighting and are away from each other this is my first fanfictinon and therefore first smut might take it farther might not depends thanks for reading possible sabriel later mostly destiel for now ( i don't own any of these characters or supernatural) (desitel and sabriel)
1. Chapter 1 Starting with Dean

Fanfiction

Pairings Dean/Castile,

Storyline, Sam and Dean are currently fighting and have gone their separate ways, luckily each has their own angle to keep them company in more ways than one….

Dean sat in his Impala as he watched the black mustang his brother had rented drive away into nothingness. _Good riddance!_ He thought to himself. He started up the engine and started driving not sure where he was going, but he didn't really care. He cranked up the volume to Ozzie Osbourne's Crazy Train came on. He drove for hours not thinking about anything in particular. After about five hours of driving he found himself in Colorado so he decided to find a motel and call it a night.

When he got into his room he almost went back to complain that there was only one bed before he remembered that Sam was off who knows where. As he plopped down on the bed he recalled the conversation from earlier.

"She was my friend Dean!" Sam argued.

"That bitch was a monster. I did what I had to do- what I was raised to do- I did the Job!" Dean countered.

"Not all monsters are bad Dean. She hadn't hurt anyone!"

"Yet! She hadn't hurt anyone YET. Soon or later that bitch would have gone full on Jack the Ripper on that town! "

"You don't know that Dean." Sam offered.

"You bet I do! I've met enough of the blood thirst sons-of-bitches to know exactly what would have happened." Dean said furrowing his brow

That wasn't what sent his brother away though. He and Sam had been fighting on and off for the past few weeks and this was the tipping point. All they needed was some time away from each other and they would be fine. When Dean looked at the clock it read 9:30 so he finished unpacking his things and got ready for bed.

Dean woke when the clock read 4:07 AM. He wasn't sure what had woke him but when he looked around he saw a pair of deep blue eyes staring at him he heard the faint sound of feathers in as something cold touched his forehead.

When Dean woke again the clock read 12:19. "Damn" he swore under his breath. He got up and head for the shower. After setting down the soap he remembered the eyes from last night but decided it was probably a dream. That was until he heard the light ruffle of wings as he turned off water and exited the shower.

Stepping out of the bathroom Dean got dressed and noticed a feather on his pillow. Upon further inspection it was a black feather that when held in the right light gleamed colors of blue and green. He stared at the feather for at least three minutes until he finally put two and two together. The blues from last night and now the feather, it was Castiel.

Hours later Dean was back at the motel h had gone out to get food. It took him an hour but he finally found a small diner that served excellent burgers. While he was out Dean stopped at a gas station and picked up a copy of this month's Bust Asian Beauties. As he opened to the middle section he felt a pair of eyes on him. He looked up slightly embarrassed as he saw Castiel watching him reading the magazine. "Hey man what's up?" Dean asked casually.

"Hello Dean…. I noticed that you and Sam are fighting." He said bluntly.

"So? What about it? We fight, we separate, we get it over it, we meet up again and it's all good."

"It's just that …um…"

"What? What is it Cas?"

"It's just that well your thoughts are saying otherwise" he blurted out.

"What the? Have you been listening to my thoughts? Come on dude what's in my head is for my brain only!"

"Sorry Dean. I knew you would be upset but it's a bit difficult to ignore when both you and your brother are emitting similarities from a great distance."

At this point Castiel sat down on the bed next to Dean and sighed heavily. He knew that that wasn't the real reason for him being here and that what he told dean was total bull but he didn't care at least Dean didn't freak out.

"Hey Cas?" Dean said after a while of just them sitting there. Earlier I found this feather on my pillow…and I was wondering… "

"If it was mine?" Castiel added in.

Dean nodded. "Dean does it look like I have wings?"

"Well no but, well I mean" he was sort of stumbling on his words" you are an angle and well I just thought that well…maybe that you do have actual wings but you hide them.

Castiel sighed, he knew that he shouldn't have come here earlier; he thought he hadn't left anything behind to suggest he was there but apparently he had unknowingly left a feather on the bed. Without a word he looked at Dean grabbed his shoulders and kissed him then he disappeared into thin air.

Dean was speechless. _Did that really just happen?!_ He licked his lips, the brief taste of the angle still there. "What the hell Cas!?" Dean asked to no one hoping that the angle would hear him. After wait for a response for about five minutes he told himself that he would think more on it later and went back to his magazine. After about ten minutes of unsuccessfully trying to read the magazine he gave up. Dean just couldn't get Castiel of his mind.

He replayed the scene in his head multiple times. Cas was on the bed they were sitting there recollecting their thoughts when suddenly Cas grabbed him and pressed his lips to his then the angle disappeared. Each time he replayed it he began to realize that it actually happened. His angle- Castiel Angle of The Lord- had kissed him. As the thought processed in his head he looked down to noticed a large bulge growing in his jeans. _What the hell? I like chicks not dicks!_ Dean stopped thinking and after a while his half erection went away. Dean was majorly confused and a little bit scared. Dean had been straight his whole life, he was the biggest player he knew, but the fact that all it took was a small kiss from an angle to do that, that was baffling. His first instinct was to call Sam, seeing as he had a wider knowledge about these kind of things, him being with Gabriel and all, but he then remembered that they were fighting and but his phone down.

Dean thought it over for a while and figured _what the heck why not. _Dean wasn't exactly how to get Castiel back so he prayed. _Dear Castiel, Angle of The Lord, Get Your Ass Back Here NOW!_ When Dean opened his eyes he was face to face with those piercing blue eyes. He reached forward and grabbed the angles head and crushed their lips together in a powerful kiss. When the kiss was broken Castiel smiled. _My plan worked. Wonder how far he'll take this._ Castiel then leaned in for another kiss from Deans' soft lips. After a few moments Castiel's tongue licked at Deans' bottom lip requesting entrance which was granted. His tongue burst into Dean's mouth exploring and mapping out as much as he could before Deans tongue push back into his own mouth.

Each had one hand ruffling the others hair. Dean while still very much indulged in the kiss took off Castiel's trench coat, and then he slowly started unbuttoning his shirt. When the two broke apart for air he stepped back to take in the man before him. Castiel was only wearing his trousers and a tie. _Damn! He's hot._ Dean thought before taking off his own shirt. He then tugged on the tie to pull the angle back into a kiss. They slowly walked backwards until they fell onto the bed. When they fell Dean asked "Hey Cas …can…can I see your wings?" he added a please on afterwards. Castiel stared at him pupils dilated and suddenly they were surrounded by darkness. He looked over and saw two giant wings had engulfed the two. Dean went over to touch them and when he did a small amount of electricity seemed to spark off each time he would pull away. "Wow Cas these are magnificent." Dean commented awe struck.

Castiel saw how surprised Dean was by his wings and after a few moments of dean caressing his wings he moved closer again to kiss him. This time while they were kissing lying on the bed Dean started to grind their hips together. Each had quite and obvious erection and the friction made Castiel moan deeply. This brought about a small whimper from the hunter. As the continued battling with their tongues Dean took of Castiel's trousers and boxer-briefs, and remaining tie. Castiel was quick to do the same for Dean. Dean moaned at the sight of Castiel's erection. Dean somehow managed to flip Cas and his giant wings over as he started exploring Castiel's body.

"I'm going to map out your body until I know it like the back of my hand." Dean said panting. He started at the neck leaving small kisses inch by inch. Once he got down to his chest he took Castiel's nipples into his mouth and sucked hem until he got a long deep moan from Castiel and was satisfied then he continued south. Once he got to Castiel's dick he paused. He blew on it softly. "_Deeeeean pleeassse._" Castiel begged. In response Dean licked the tip causing it to jump a little but then he took all of it into his mouth at once. He practically gaged, but he then brought it back out and continued that at a steady pace until he heard Castiel say "Oh fuck Dean ah Dean, I'm so close I need you in me!" With that Dean got up released Cas's dick from his mouth and flipped him over. He reached over to the bed where he had thought to put some lube just in case, and squirted some on his hands he started applying it to his own hard cock and slow used his other hand to penetrate Cas's ass to get him ready. There was a slight hiss from Cas as Dean slid his first finger in then there was two and then three. At this point Dean could tell Castel was ready and without warning shoved in to Castiel's hole. Castiel was surprised and started to cry out but it turned into a moan as Dean's cock hit his prostate. This caused the angle to practically collapse beneath Dean luckily Dean was anticipating this and aught him. "Dean Move!" Cas demanded. "You want it you got it!" Dean then began to thrust back and forth slowly at first and then faster and faster. Dean felt close and knew Cas was too so he readjusted a bit and re-found the angles prostate. "DEAN! Dean I'm gonna I'm gonna…." "I know Cas I know cum with me now." Dean comforted and with one final thrust Castiel arched back as did Dean, each with the others name on their lips just about screaming as they came. Once Deans erection subsided he pulled out of Cas and was lying there next to him. After a while Dean blacked out.

When he woke the next morning he found an arm around his waist and he was naked and so was the man lying next to him that he recognized as Cas. Dean then realized thee Castiels wings still held the both of them in what seemed like a cocoon. Only then did he remember the events of the previous night. Dean thought about it for a while contemplating what to do next. His thoughts were interrupted by a hand combing through his hair. "Good morning Dean." Said the rough scratchy voice of Castiel. The man leant his head down and placed a kiss on Dean's forehead. "Morning." Dean said lightly. _Well that turned out better than expected._


	2. Chapter 1 Sams version

**Hey guys I appreciate the views feel free to leave reviews** **the more there is the more I will write how else am I to know what you want also this is defiantly a sabrilel chapter I'll get back to Dean and Cas later ;) **

Sam didn't have to drive for long after he left his brother in the opposite direction because as soon as he was out of sight he and the car were transported seven states away. He then turned to see Gabriel sitting in the passenger seat. "Gabe where are we?" Sam questioned "Maine." The angle replied bluntly. "What the heck Gabe! Don't you think Dean might be a little bit suspicious if he finds that I'm seven states away?" "I thought you two were fighting" Gabe said playfully. "Yeah great idea that was, get him pissed at me over something that I don't even care about-""so that we could spend some time together." Gabe finished for him. "Oh yeah." Sam said with a smile. He leaned over as he kissed his angle whose lips were soft and sweet.

"So I have to ask" he said pulling away from the kiss "Why did you pick Maine?"

"Because of you of course!"

"What do I have to do with Maine?"

"You're my moose." Gabe said mater of factly. Sam still didn't see why they were here but it sure was beautiful. After driving for an hour –because Gabe just couldn't keep his hands off Sam- they found a nice motel. Sam checked in alone to avoid strange looks from the receptionist. It's not that he minded it's just that he didn't want to explain things right now. He then went back to the car to get Gabriel to find him not there.

He sighed and went to the room. As he walked in he saw instead of the rooms he was used to a ginormous, fluffy bed covered in rose petals. The lights replaced by flickering scented candles and all of his clothes in his bag replaced with anything and everything skin tight. He looked up to see Gabriel standing there with a pair of hand cuffs. Sam walked over to Gabe he pushed him against the wall their foreheads pressed together. Sam grinned from ear to ear then he kissed him. Sam's tongue demanded entrance in to Gabriel's mouth, which he gave almost instantly and they went back and forth both trying to dominate the other until finally Gabe won. The two still locked in their kiss started making their way towards the bed. Sam fell onto the bed Gabe on top of him by know they had managed to get each other's shirts off and across the room. As they moved up on the bed Gabe started to move Sam's hands up and suddenly Sam heard a click and felt the metal on his wrists to which he broke from the kiss.

"Why is it that you always trick me into these things?" Sam asked playfully. Gabe kissed him and said

"Well the only reason that would be is because you like it." "And well because I find you completely irresistible." Sam laughed a little. Suddenly from what seemed like nowhere Gabe had a can of whipped cream in his hands. "I'm gonna make you wish you'd never met me tonight."

"Now why would I wish that?" Sam asked rhetorically. Gabe gave him another kiss before getting to work. He started by drawing a spiral on Sam's chest. He then started took Sam's jeans off and flung those across the room. He then carefully lined each leg with a streak of the white fluff. Sam this whole time shivering slightly at the coolness of the creamy goodness. Lastly Gabe put a dot on Sam's nose. "Oh what a mess I've made I guess I'll just have to clean it up."

"it would be a shame if all this whipped cream were to go to waste." Sam said. Gabe then started licking the whipped cream off of Sam's body. He started at the ankles. "You know moose." He said between licks. "I really do admire these les of yours." He then continued up each leg but skipping over Sam's obvious and huge erection that was growing in his boxers. He then went to his stomach. When he reached one of Sam's nipples Sam moaned deeply. "Now there's the moose I know. Gabe said before returning the attention of his tongue to Sam's chest he then got to the other nipple causing Sam to produce a low back of the throat moan while one of Gabe's hands was playing with his other nipple. "Gabe please." Sam begged.

"What was that moose?" He asked

"Please Gabriel I … I need you Now" He pleaded.

"Not yet my impatient moose I still have quite a mess to clean up." After Gabe finished up on his chest his head came back to Sam's he then kissed his nose, only to go down to his mouth whiles still caressing Sam's nipples, another low moan escaped from Sam. "Gabe Pleasssssse." He begged. Without a word Gabriel moved down to his jaw then his neck down his muscular chest with tiny kisses and love bites here and there. He then very slowly removed Sam's boxers allowing his erection to be free from the confined cotton. Gabe slowly traced his hand around the base of Sam's dick. A small whimper came from Sam. Gabe playfully started to blow on it until Sam was shaking. Finally he took Sam's dick into his mouth inch by inch. Sam groaned for a good minuet as Gabe was sucking his dick at a rapid pace. "Gabe! Gabe I'm close." He managed to get out. As soon as he had he wished he hadn't because Gabe stopped, took his dick out of his mouth and slowly started taking of his pants. After the slow strip tease was done Gabe got up to his hands and started unlocking the cuffs. Sam was happy until Gabe turned him over only to lock the cuffs again. He then heard Gabe lubing up his cock before he heard him say "Are you ready moose?" Sam shook his head and the Archangel slowly started to penetrate himself in inch by inch until there he could go no farther. Sam, tired of being teased began to move his hips in an attempt to get Gabriel going. He was met with no resistance as Gabe met his motions and picked up the pace each time hitting the Winchesters prostate each thrust both of them getting closer their climax. "G-g-gabe." Sam stuttered out. "I I'm c c c" "shhh cum for me now my moose." With that Sam just let go cumming onto his stomach and the sheets below him. It wasn't long after that that Gabriel exploded into Sam's ass with Sam's name on his lips the entire time.

He reached up unlocked the handcuffs and pulled out of Sam. They lied there for a few minutes in each other's arms before Gabe pulled Sam into a long passionate kiss. Gabe then cuddled into Sam's arms and the fell asleep until the next morning.

**Sorry it's a short chapter guys but this was all I had time for at the moment I have stupid exams to study for anyways I should be updating within a week or two feel free to add suggestions the next chapter is defiantly Destiel based. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	3. i'm sorry its the end

**Dear few readers of this story I am sorry to inform you that I will not be continuing this particular story… for now anyways…I will however be posting a new story aiming in the same general direction it's just that the first chapter was written so badly and I know I can do better please forgive me. Also I didn't really have much of a plot going for this either….. so sorry to disappoint be sure to look for my next attempt!**


End file.
